Story of My Life
by valele
Summary: My name is Lilly and this book/journal/diary/notebook was given to me by my dear friend Miley for my birthday. Written like a journal.


**Don't look at me like that! I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but whatever. I wanted to, and you know you want it, too!**

**--**

**Friday, September 5****th**

Math

8.38  
Hello, my so-called diary. Are you wondering why I'm writing and who I am? I am too. But I guess I can explain, can't I? My name is Lilly and this book/journal/diary/notebook was given to me by my dear friend Miley for my birthday (which was yesterday, FYI). She thinks I should write down how I feel throughout the day because it might help me learn to express my feelings.

What a bunch of crap.

But since I am such a nice friend, I will oblige.

Hence my writing now.

However, I do have a life, so I shall be back later.

(I don't have much of a life, but I'm in class and the teacher was shooting daggers at me with her eyes. Or something)

8.53  
Class is boring. Although I'm sure you know that already and I did, too, but having to actually come to class every day makes you realize that all over again.

8.54  
But I digress.

8.55  
At least we only have ten minutes left and then –

8.55 and a half  
OW! Miley just threw a little paper airplane at me and it hit my neck.

8.56  
Oh, and it has a note inside! It says:

_Lilly, are you using my diary? Aw, I knew you'd love it!_

8.58  
I wrote back:

_It's not a diary! And I'm only using it for entertainment, not because I love it._

9.00  
She keeps whispering "You know you love it!" Stupid Miley.

9.01  
Ha! Ms. Ayers yelled at her! Take that, Little Miss "You-Know-You-Love-It!"

9.03  
Oh, God, only two minutes left. Why does this class always feel so long?

9.04  
Almost time to leave. I'll come back second block… Maybe. *Mysterious raising-of-one-eyebrow I never mastered but would very much like to.*

English

9.10  
Well, look at that! I'm back! Yay! I'm really supposed to be writing an essay on an experience that changed me, but I don't really want to, seeing as my life is not extremely exciting.

9.11  
Then again… What life?

9.13  
But I could write about the time I almost got Orlando Bloom to kiss me… But I was Lola then, so that's out. Excuse me while I search the corners of my mind for something exciting that has happened to me.

9.15  
Man, my life is boring.

9.16  
What can I write about?

9.17  
I'll ask Oliver!

9.20  
Okay, bad idea. He thinks I should write about the time I broke my arm because I fell on it while roller-skating because he ran into me.

9.21  
He must be incredibly sadistic (masochistic?) if he's willing to remind me about that.

9.21 (again)  
I don't remember if it's sadistic or masochistic. Oh, well.

10.00  
Sorry about that. I had to write the essay.

10.01  
Not that it was any good.

10.01 (again)  
I realized why Oliver wanted me to write about that, though. It's because that's how we met!

10.05  
Oliver, I know you're reading over my shoulder – stop it!

_I'm not reading over your shoulder! What are you talking about?_

You really are a moron, you know?

_But you love me!_

Says who?

_Your essay!_

I did not say I loved you in my essay!

_Look at it, you did._

What? Oliver! You added that to my essay?

_Well, clearly. It was missing some touchy-feely-ness, anyway!_

It was touchy-feely enough, thank you very much. Now, get out of my journal while I fix my essay.

_Uh-oh, too late! Looks like Ms. Shannon took your essay already!_

OLIVER! Why'd you give it to her?

_And she's reading! Look, she smiled! And she went "aw" and she laughed!_

She did? Hey, she did!

_Yep, and it's all thanks to me._

Get out of here!

_Jeez, touchy much?_

10.10  
I've been fighting with Oliver to get my journal back for five minutes, but finally, Wendy got up to go to the bathroom and took Ollie's attention with her. Teehee.

10.12  
Oh, man, video-watching time. Can't she come up with more creative ways to occupy us when we're done writing?

10.13  
Lalala, this is boring.

10.14  
Please kill me now. We're watching a video on the Globe Theatre's history.

10.15  
Even in Acting we don't watch this kind of thing.

10.16  
Jeez, Louise. No need to have a hissy fit, Ms. Shannon, I'll put the journal away.

Biology

11.10  
This class is pointless. I think I'm going to shoot myself now.

11.11  
Did I forget to mention Ashley and Amber have this class, too? How did they end up in an honors class?

11.15  
Oh, and, of course, Jake. Superstar, super hot, super annoying Jake who waltzes in late every day and still doesn't get penalized, whereas I have to run from the other side of campus and even though I usually step in the door a second after the bell rings, I get detention.

11.17  
Jake just leaned over and whispered. "What are you writing about so fervently in your little diary?" Did I forget to mention he sits right behind me?

I whispered back, "Not about you, you self-centered jerk."

11.19  
He didn't answer. Yay me!

11.20  
I swear I don't understand how Miley went out with that pompous idiot. Honestly! I mean, he _is_ really cute… And okay, he's a good kisser… Wait, I shouldn't have said that! No one knows about our little escapades to the janitor's closet sophomore year!

11.25  
Do I like him? I don't think so. Do I?

11.30  
Taking a test. I'll be back later.

11.50  
Back. This class is eternal! The only thing I like about it is that Mr. Baptiste is a senile old man who has no idea what we're doing in this class.

11.54  
Ashley and Amber are ridiculous. They're seriously making fun of my "diary." Well, it's not a diary, you morons, it's a journal.

12.00  
Aw, time to take notes. Why does he do everything backwards in this class? Be right back.

12.20  
That was an awfully long section we just did. Oh, man. My hand hurts!

12.21  
I still kind of wanna write.

12.22  
Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!

12.23  
Maybe I should stop writing.

12.24  
I think I will. Now.

12.25  
No, now.

12.26  
Okay, bye!

Acting

1.10  
Yay, fourth block. Then again, this is the other class I have with Jake. *Unenthusiastic yay.*

1.20  
You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding me! Excuse me while I die of shock and surprise.

1.23  
Okay, I'm alright now. I suppose I should catch you up. Mrs. Eckhardt just assigned the roles for Romeo and Juliet (we're putting it on as our exam grade) and I'm Juliet! Why am I Juliet? I should've been the nanny!

1.25  
Did I forget to mention Jake's Romeo? Yeah. I thought so.

1.26  
Of course, we got Act 5! The last act! The act where they die! And kiss! Obviously not in that order. But yeah.

1.28  
Agh!!!!!!!!!!!!!

1.30  
So I should explain better. There's five groups, and each gets a different act, and we present them all together, but they're going to be different time periods, so we all have to interpret our act however way we want to.

1.35  
Please kill me know.

1.36  
No, I'm serious.

1.37  
Here's a rock, here's my head.

1.38  
Seriously, just hit me.

1.39  
You know you want to.

1.40  
Fine, don't do it. I have to go work with my group now.

2.00  
I must have been busy freaking out because I totally missed who else was in my group. Apparently, the really cute guy Will is Paris, and Sarah's… someone, but I don't remember who. And Kim, Josh and other people are in my group.

2.01  
Maybe this won't be so bad if Will's in my group.

2.02  
But it sucks Paris and Juliet don't end up together.

2.03  
Stupid Romeo. Had to be all romantic and crap.

2.05  
*Sigh* I have to go work with them again. :(

**--**

**So, what'd you think? Review, please!**


End file.
